O Tigre e o Dragão
by The Feather Mage
Summary: Sisyphos está repousando no templo de Sagitário, à noite, quando recebe uma visita inusitada. Oneshot/ElCidXSisyphos. Conteúdo yaoi não-intencional.


CDZ não me pertence. Se pertencesse, casais seriam bem mais explícitos, e Pandora seria bem mais safadinha.

Conteúdo não-yaoi.** Oneshot.**

Se você ler, _please_, deixe sua _review_.

[ ]** -** Onomatopeias

_Itálico - _Pensamentos

* * *

><p>Casa de Sagitário, tarde da noite. Os passos diretos e precisos ecoavam pelas paredes do templo. Ao fundo, por detrás de uma porta de madeira, a luz típica de uma vela fazia as sombras se contorcerem numa dança odiosa. Só aquela visão já excitava o seu descontento. Sem pensar em pedir licença ou algo assim, El Cid abre a porta revelando um quarto simples com uma estante de livros – a biblioteca particular de Sisyphos.<p>

O próprio se sentava num pedestal, vestindo roupas leves e simples, lendo um livro atentamente. Ao perceber a invasão de seu quarto, olhou imediatamente para o culpado, mas resolveu sorrir-lhe do mesmo jeito.

"El Cid! Como posso ajuda-lo?"

O Santo de Capricórnio encarou-o por alguns instantes e finalmente falou sério, "Você pode começar me explicando por que não está de repouso, como lhe foi recomendado pela Deusa Atena. Eu vim me certificar de que você estava seguindo as suas ordens."

Sisyphos suspirou e fechou o livro que estava lendo. "...Entendido."

Levantou-se do pedestal e foi em direção à estante para depositar o livro. De repente, um raio de dor percorreu o seu corpo por inteiro, paralisando-o instantaneamente. Fechou os olhos instintivamente, contraiu a mandíbula com força e levou uma mão imediatamente a cintura. A dor intensa o sufocava, e foi então que perdeu todo o equilíbrio.

Tinha certeza de que ia cair, mas foi surpreendido por um suporte quente. Ao abrir os olhos, ergueu o rosto e testemunhou El Cid a encara-lo sério.

"E-El Cid!"

O outro o segurava pelos braços, e, olhando profundamente em seus olhos, disse após uma pausa, "Mostre-me."

"H-Hã?"

El Cid mantinha a seriedade em sua voz. "O ferimento que você estava escondendo de Atena... Mostre-me."

Como se tivesse sido pego no flagra, Sisyphos baixou os olhos, chateado, e escolheu ficar em silêncio. Mas, ouviu a voz de El Cid soar com um leve tom de preocupação.

"É muito profundo?"

Entretanto, Sisyphos apenas permaneceu evitando contato visual. Queria esconder de todas as formas. Mas ele sabia que bancar o retraído não iria funcionar com El Cid, então respondeu, "Não, é...é só um arranhão. Não é nada demais."

Com um movimento rápido, porém, Capricórnio levantou a veste de Sisyphos, revelando um corte feio do lado esquerdo do abdômen onde cada músculo definido estava contraído, como se em estado de alerta, logo abaixo da caixa torácica. Sagitário foi contra essa atitude, e ao se contorcer, inquiriu El Cid.

"E-El Cid! O que você está—?"

"Não se mova." Ordenou o companheiro, e sem esperar levou uma mão ao ferimento, fazendo Sisyphos se contorcer de dor.

"El Cid...!" o rapaz tinha seu rosto virado de lado, numa tentativa inconsciente de esconder a dor.

Após calmamente examinar o ferimento, El Cid considerou por alguns instantes e ordenou mais uma vez, "Sente-se."

Empurrou o companheiro para trás, fazendo-o se sentar sobre o pedestal no qual se encontrava anteriormente. Sisyphos estava suando, mas mal teve tempo de reclamar ou fazer alguma coisa. El Cid era rápido e preciso, e antes que o outro pudesse dizer alguma coisa, começou a rasgar um enorme pedaço da capa de sua armadura.

Sagitário se contentou em ficar calado enquanto El Cid se aproximava e tratava de fazer uma compressa com o pedaço do tecido leve juntamente com uma espécie de creme feito de ervas em cima do ferimento não mais exposto. Sisyphos não conseguia esconder sua vergonha, mas El Cid não parecia ligar para nada além de cuidar daquele ferimento.

"...me desculpe." O atual protetor do templo retrucou numa voz baixa.

"Humph." O invasor balançou a cabeça e respondeu, "Você é imprudente demais. Você pode ter enganado a Deusa, mas achou mesmo que poderia esconder isso de mim?"

Sisyphos se contentava silenciosamente em ouvir os sermões de El Cid, que continuou.

"Você é bondoso, Sisyphos. Tão bondoso que essa bondade te machuca às vezes." Terminou de fazer as ataduras e se levantou para encarar seu amigo. Estreitou os olhos e prosseguiu, "Mas você não se permite curar. E isso vai acabar te matando algum dia desses."

Sagitário exibia uma enorme melancolia em seu rosto. Enquanto segurava a cintura devidamente enfaixada, a chama da vela lutava para se manter viva.

"...por favor, não conte a Atena que eu..."

El Cid fechou os olhos e se virou. "Eu passei a noite no templo de Capricórnio..."

Sagitário sorriu em segredo e encarou as costas do companheiro, mas não disse nada. Um silêncio tomou conta do pequeno aposento. Lá fora, uma lua cheia que estava encoberta pelas nuvens finalmente voltava a se mostrar severa. Sua luz agora entrava por uma janela numa das paredes. Por fim, o Santo de Capricórnio caminhou até a porta e parou diante dela.

"Descanse. Você é muito importante para Atena e também para—"

"El Cid, será que você poderia—" Sisyphos o interrompeu, erguendo o olhar para observar o homem parado à porta.

"Eu sempre estou." Respondeu sem esperar o fim da pergunta, antes de empurrar a porta e se retirar do quarto.

A resposta fez um sorriso surgir na expressão de Sagitário, enquanto a chama da vela ficava em paz novamente.

"Obrigado."

_Fin_


End file.
